The Sirens Of His Heart
by Fields of paper
Summary: Their relationship had started out as a small, yet passionate kiss. And it had kicked off from then on.


Their relationship had started out as a small, yet passionate kiss. And it had kicked off from then on. Kamui had his heart set in stone that he was going to use Fuuma, not love him. He was going to use him for his own desires, for his own needs that could not be satisfied by most others. He vowed that to himself the moment their lips met.

And for awhile, he kept his vow.

He used Fuuma in the cruelest of ways, to satisfy himself, yet have no bond with him what so ever. He had mated with him (as they referred to it in Kamui's homeland) and Kamui was determined to only use it as such. No love or compassion from it; only the movement to fulfill his lustful desires. It was the first time he had ever committed such an act with anyone; the first time someone had touched him _there_, the first time he had given himself, body and soul, to another being—and it had been _beautiful_. They had done it every night since then, since they had fallen for one another. But Kamui had not just fallen; he had fallen in _love_.

Fuuma, on the other hand, was determined to get Kamui to stay with him; whether by a bribe or talking the boy into it, he was going to make Kamui live with him. He was going to force him to. He couldn't live without him; it was impossible. The nights that Kamui weren't there had been horrible; he needed the boy to be with him. Kamui was like air. He had to have it, and he could survive no more than a few moments without him. He too, had fallen in love.

Neither of them had realized it, until it was too late.

The moment that they had left that world, seeing that painful look on Fuuma's face… a corruption had filled him. Subaru had noticed it when they arrived in the next world; a sickened feeling seemed to _radiate_ from his twin-and as soon as they had rented a hotel room. Kamui began to cry. It was the strangest thing Subaru had ever seen. Not once had his brother shown himself like this; it was as if Kamui was naked before him, scarred and bloodied. He wanted to rip his heart out and die; it was as if someone had torn away his skin and underneath was his now empty soul.

Fuuma had lingered on in darkness and in doubt as his lover had left him. The days went by silently; time never seeming to move, like a winter's morning that came without a star. For many months he had attempted to kill himself; he drank often, took every pill in his medicine cabinet, and slept through his long and hopeless days. He wanted to die. If Kamui wasn't there with him, he saw no point in moving forward. Even Seishiro had begun to worry; he had tried to nudge the answers from Fuuma, but the younger wouldn't budge. He had enclosed himself in a straight path to death- he saw no point in living if he couldn't see Kamui.

Inevitability had taken a turn on the card table.

The twins had to flee from Seishiro one last time, before the man's magic eye had lost its usefulness. So they had jumped to the next country in a hurry, not taking the time to figure out which country to go to; they took a leap of faith that was uncertain for them both. Luckily, that turn had saved Kamui's heart from drowning in the depths of nothingness.

Fuuma had been offered a job in a small and vacant country by Yuuko. He gladly accepted; he knew that he needed to get out of the house. When he arrived, it was a damp and sad little town; it needed care, he thought. But there was something off about it. He couldn't quite place it, but it made him overwhelmingly happy to be there.

And they saw each other. Their eyes locked on one another; and they _saw_ each other. Kamui had nearly thrown up when he realized that Fuuma was staring at him. But his heart had stopped, for some reason. All he wanted to do was be with Fuuma, to hold him in his arms and tell him that they would be together always. Fuuma's heart had gone up into his throat. He was going to be sick, he just knew it. Kamui was there. He was_there,_ alive, and well.

It only took a matter of minutes before they were in each other's arms again. They exchanged apologies (along with phone numbers and contact information) and had ended up staying over with one another in that world. Subaru had allowed it; it was the first time he had seen his brother's eyes so bright and full of life. Any thing to get his twin out of that horrid depression was well worth the while.

It had kicked off- _again_. They began spending every waking hour with one another. They even called them selves a committed couple after a few months. Kamui had moved from his old shell and into the open space. He had freed himself of his own restraints and bonds that held back his emotions. He even began to smile more often. Subaru loved to see his brother in such a good mood. It was bliss to him, to find that both he and his twin were at peace with life.

After several months of dating, Fuuma had gathered up the courage and bought a ring. It was the most expensive one he could find; white gold with a navy diamond. Kamui loved blue diamonds; it reminded him of home, he had once said.

Fuuma planned the night carefully; they went to dinner at the blue palm (the nicest restaurant in town) and had took the boy ice skating at the public rink—he had rented it for just the two of them. And, during the middle of it all, without even thinking, he took Kamui's hand in his own and asked him to marry him.

The boy had stared at him for a long time, mostly of shock, and tears stung the rims of his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Fuuma began to sweat, hoping, hoping, and_hoping_ that he would say yes.

"I…"

-A/N-

And that's it! It's only the prelude. I didn't want to just start a random story and have no back ground to it. And c'mon- we ALL know that Kamui and Fuuma are WAAAYYY more than friends. This is dedicated to my friend Sarah, who came up with this whole thing. I just elaborated on her ideas, and popped in a few of my own. So, if you want to hear the rest, please leave a review. All negative comments will be ignored, and thanks! Review please! Fave part? :D


End file.
